


Hotel Starlight

by aiwritingfic



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-19
Updated: 2008-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Go moves taken from the second game of the 31st Meijin title match between Cho U and Takao Shinji.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hotel Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Go moves taken from the second game of the 31st Meijin title match between Cho U and Takao Shinji.

The bathtub was big enough for two people to fit comfortably, and there was a small television panel recessed into the wall. Iijima didn't pay any attention to it, though. How could he, with Nase in the same tub?

They were _actually doing this_.

"Look, Iijima," Nase said, reaching up.

Iijima listened to the echoes of dripping water as he watched her reach up to remove a bottle from the small ledge beside them. Her arms were long, slender, and rounded, and her skin glistened in the bluish-white glare of the television. _You're so beautiful._

"Iijima? Are you listening?"

He shook his head, drawing a breath, tearing his eyes from her arms. "I'm listening," he said, eyes casting around for whatever it was that had caught her interest. What had she been reaching for?

Nase sighed, then shook her head. "I said there was even some bubble bath solution. Here, smell it." She uncapped the bottle, waving it under Iijima's nose. "Does it smell nice?"

Not as nice as Nase's hair did all the time. "Yes," he said, taking the bottle from her hand, taking the opportunity to touch her fingers. "Would you like to try some?"

She nodded. "Pour it in."

The liquid flowed translucent and faintly amber in the low light, and they stirred it in. The surface of the water was beginning to look a little frothy, and the bubbles smelled faintly of some sweet unidentifiable fruit. Iijima watched Nase bend down, sniff at the bubbles, and smile. He checked the label surreptitiously, noting the name.

The water rippled as Nase moved, sinking slightly. Iijima shifted--his skin was stuck too tightly to the side of the bathtub--all he wanted was another inch into the water.

He slipped, sliding a little, the friction making a loud sliding noise that sounded far too much like a fart.

Silence.

They stared at each other. Iijima could feel his cheeks heating beyond the flush of the alcohol. "Nase-- I didn't-- that wasn't--"

Her sudden laughter echoed through the small room. "I know," she said with a nod, and then she made a face, hand flying to her mouth. "Oh, no, I should have pretended I didn't! Then you would have had to apologize and be extra nice and gentle..."

Iijima pulled away the hands that had come up to cover her mouth. "You don't have to make me promise," he said softly. "I could never be anything but gentle with you."

She looked away at the television screen. "I know," she said, though something in her voice made Iijima wonder if she really did.

He didn't know what to do now, so he looked at the ledge to see what other bottles there were. Shampoo, conditioner, a small bar of soap, washcloths. "Hey," he said, picking up the bottle of shampoo. "I'll do this for you, if you don't mind."

She looked at the bottle in his hand, and smiled. "Why, I didn't know you were a hair kind of guy." Before Iijima could say anything, Nase began to stand so she could present her back. "Sure."

Iijima pushed himself as far backwards as he could go, the sides of the bathtub resisting his efforts to make it bigger for her comfort. For a moment, all he could hear were the echoes of the droplets abandoning her hair and arms, plunging into the growing empty space between them. Then Nase turned back towards him, and warm water sloshed against his chest. He could feel himself stirring, and bit his lip, willing it to go away. Unfortunately, it wasn't working.

"I'm sorry," he said.

She paused mid-turn. "For what?"

Iijima wondered if maybe the alcohol had some sort of delayed reaction that was causing his insides to burn. "Whatever my body may do before you're ready. Because..." He trailed off at her quizzical expression, feeling like a horrendous lecher. "Your back. If you feel something while I'm washing your hair. That is-- don't move-- it-- I--"

She frowned, and then her expression cleared in a rush. "It's okay," she said. "I'm flattered."

"The honor is mine, all of it," Iijima managed.

Nase turned, sinking downwards, the warm water rising until they were both neck-deep. Iijima put his hands on her back, more to make sure he didn't accidentally grab anything he wasn't allowed to, and then slid them up her sides as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, praying his body would listen to his command not to react. She was stiffer than he'd expected her to be, and his touch lightened. "Relax," he said.

The whisper was lost in the echoes of the water, and Iijima cleared his throat. "Relax," he repeated, stroking her skin, then gently pulling her backwards. "Lean against me. I don't mind."

"Are you sure? I don't have to."

He pulled her until her back was pressed against his, and nuzzled her neck. She stiffened. For a moment, Iijima thought she was going to push him away, to bolt, to stand up and leave. Then Iijima felt her take a deep breath, and her back relaxed a fraction as she exhaled. He took her weight without complaint--there wasn't much to begin with, anyway, she was so slim.

And soft.

Even though Nase was pressed against his front, Iijima thought the bathroom perhaps a little too cavernous. He cleared his throat lightly, trying to think of something to say to help Nase relax. "I, er... Nase?"

He felt her shoulders stiffen again. "What is it?"

"... are you afraid?"

Her answer was six seconds late. "Maybe," she said.

"I am too," Iijima confessed. He moved his hands to rest them on Nase's shoulders. "I feel like I'm about to play Touya Akira's father. Worse, even."

"Iijima, if you make another comparison between myself and a sixty-year-old man, even if the man is Touya Kouyou, this conversation is over."

"No, no," Iijima said hurriedly. He felt her wince at his voice, and drew back. "Sorry," he said, voice lowered again. "I didn't mean it that way. It's just that... I didn't think... I never thought... oh, _Nase_."

She shifted, head turning a little to look at him. "What is it?"

Her lips gleamed, soft and lucious pale pink in the reflected light. Iijima stared as he watched them move again.

"Iijima? Ii--"

 _Soft_ was his first thought, _strawberry_ his second. His hands tightened on her shoulders, pulling at her even as he yearned against her, trying to get closer. "Nase," he whispered against her lips. "I'm sorry, I need to..." He trailed off, unable to go any further. "Nase," he said again, lips nuzzling hers. "Nase."

Nase didn't move for a moment. Then she shifted her weight. Iijima's tongue slipped past her lips to taste Kirin beer, faintly bitter. His cock twitched, brushing against beautiful velvet softness.

He felt her stiffen and pull back. "What--"

Iijima let go. "I'm sorry!" he gasped, hands flying down as he tried to scoot backwards. "I'm sorry, I can't help it, you're so beautiful I can't control--not that I could if you were any less--no that's not what I mean," he said, trailing off, back pressed tightly against the hard unyielding bathtub. He looked pleadingly at her. "Nase," he said again.

"Iijima," she said, and sighed. She sounded like she had when Iijima had placed a stone somewhere Nase hadn't expected him to. He expected her to say _You should have gone to 14-5_ next.

Instead, she said, "The next time you apologize, I'm going home."

"I'm s--" He cut himself off quickly, biting his lip, staring at her.

Nase sighed and rolled her eyes, then half-rose.

Water splashed over the side as Iijima lunged forward and hugged her. "Don't," he said, squeezing. "Please stay. _Please._ "

"Stop apologizing and do it right," she said. "You're a man. Be one."

"I will." Iijima corrected himself. "I am."

She glared at him, but let him pull her down again. He guided her so she was seated and leaning back against his chest; he wasn't ready to meet her eyes. He nuzzled her neck, and then nibbled lightly.

She squirmed. "Don't leave marks," she said. "I don't want my mother to see them."

It sounded as if they wouldn't be staying the night. And if her mother was waiting for her, Iijima probably shouldn't take too long. How long did they have, anyway? He hadn't paid any attention to how much time they'd paid for. The length of a game? Two? He didn't ask, instead stroking her sides, and then he took a deep breath, hands moving further to cup her breasts.

Nase's chest moved upwards a little, and Iijima could feel her pushing back against him. He wrapped his arms more snugly around her and rested his neck on her shoulder. He nuzzled her cheek with his own, and he could feel her turn a little towards him. He took a breath, and then pushed Nase forward.

"Iijima?"

Quickly he slid a little lower, and then pulled her back before she could rise again. His hands tugged on her shoulders, guiding her to turn to face him. She did, or attempted to--their legs tangled, Iijima's knee beneath Nase's. He grabbed her, hugging her tightly to him before she could fall and hurt herself.

Water splashed over the side.

They were both breathing a little quicker now, and Iijima closed his eyes, painfully erect. Nase was so warm... so soft...

He tensed, skin sensitive to every single ripple in the water. If he wasn't careful, sudden movement from either of them might cause him to come right here in the tub. _Deep breaths. Deep breaths._

Nase pulled away a little. Her breasts slid up his chest, and Iijima couldn't help himself. "Nase," he groaned.

She paused. "You like that," she said. Iijima opened his eyes, staring up into Nase's pleased ones. "You do," she said. He watched her smile, and then she moved again, deliberately. Iijima felt the groan deep in his throat even as he bit his lip to silence himself.

"Iijima," she said, eyes bright and smile teasing.

His breath caught, and his cock twitched again. "Nase," he said, "if you do that again, we'll both be disappointed later."

"Really?" She shifted, about to do it again.

He tightened his arms around her, pressing her tightly to him so she would stop, unable to take his eyes off her. "Nase," he said breathlessly. "You're going to make me-- I mean, I-- Don't rush things."

"Then focus," she said. "Looks to me like I control the board right now. If you want to call the shots and lead the game, then you'd better make good moves. 17-4."

He stared at her. Had she just called out a go move? "Blind go at a time like this? You can't be serious."

She met his eyes evenly. "17-4, Iijima."

"Nase--"

Fingers stroked softly down Iijima's side and sent tiny jolts of electricity up his spine. He shivered, sucking moist air through his teeth. "4-3," he said quickly, and bent his head to nuzzle at her neck, nose tracing the contour of her jaw.

Her fingers moved to his back. "4-17."

His side tingled with the memory of her touch even as he luxuriated in the slow descent of her fingers. He gritted his teeth, trying to visualize the goban. He'd won the last round of blind go they'd played, but Nase had been sitting in the row before him on a relatively roomy long-distance bus, not pressed naked against him in a cramped bathtub. "16-..." He jerked as her fingers dipped into the top of the cleft of his buttocks, cheeks flushing. "Nase!" he said.

"Go on, finish the move," she said. Her fingers lingered, stroking back and forth.

Iijima tensed further, daring his body to quiver. _Damn it, Iijima, concentrate!_ "16-14," he said in a rush of air, back arching as his face heated up, his mind as misty as the surface of the warm water.

"4-5." She nibbled at his neck. "You were wearing a collared shirt tonight, weren't you?"

"That's not an excuse to--" Iijima hissed as Nase bit him. "Nase!"

"It's your turn." She licked his skin, soothing the bite.

Iijima closed his eyes with a whimper. If Nase was going to do that with every bite, he would let her mark him all she wanted. "What are the stakes anyway?"

"If you lose, I'm going home immediately," she said.

Iijima's eyes flew open, and he sat up, dislodging Nase, then remembering just in time to catch her. "What?"

"If you win, I'll stay the night."

"Wait--you mean it? You'll stay?" He tightened his grip. "Nase?"

" _If_ you win," she said, and she smiled. "I'm not going to go easy on you. 4-5, Iijima. Hurry up. Stalling means a forfeit."

Iijima pushed her backwards. The water sloshed over the side of the tub as Nase's back landed lightly against it. "3-5." The next moment, Iijima's knees straddled Nase's hips, and he kissed her.

Half a minute later, she broke the kiss. "3-6."

He could see her chest rising and falling even beneath the thin layer of bubbles. He had no idea where they'd placed stones already. "3-4," he said, casting for the first move to come to mind as he nibbled her lip.

Nase's hands explored his chest. "2-15," she said.

Iijima drew in a breath as Nase's thumb brushed across his left nipple. "4-6," he replied. _Damn it, Nase, I can't see the board._

Her hand travelled down. "14-17."

Iijima felt her fingers circle around his tip. He shuddered and groaned, dangerously close to losing control, and jerked back, pulling away from her touch. "17-14," he said blindly, half-out of the water now. "Nase, you're moving too fast!"

"Don't complain if you're losing the game. Everything's valid in go. 3-7."

How many stones were in that area now? "5-6," Iijima said.

"4-9."

He watched her bite her lower lip and run her tongue slowly over the light indentation. "15-3."

"10-3." Nase reached towards the tap, and the water level slowly began to rise as the room echoed with the sound of running water.

Iijima gave up, moving closer, watching the water ripple as the bubbles rose towards Nase's breasts. He reached a hand out. "16-7," he said, and he met her eyes. "May I?"

She nodded. "16-5."

He stroked her right nipple and watched it peak and harden under his touch. "12-3," he breathed. He was sure there weren't any stones on the twelfth column yet.

He heard her draw breath. "7-4," she said. "Lighter, Iijima."

"17-2." The bubbles were still two inches away. Iijima lowered his head, licking the nipple, and then he took it into his mouth and suckled on it, tasting the light tang of soap. Oh well. A little wouldn't hurt him.

"14--" Beneath him, she shifted, and he felt her press closer. Her voice was a little shakier. "14-5."

 _She likes this._ Iijima put a hand on her side to steady her, and tongued the nipple in his mouth reverently. Lightly, then, and more of this. "13-4."

"17-8--no, wait," she said. She drew a breath, one leg moving beneath the water. "17-7."

Her skin brushed against his own under the surface, and Iijima could feel the water rising higher. He let her nipple go, reaching to turn the tap off before it covered her. He wanted to see more of her like this. "17-8."

"Don't stop," she said. "16-8."

His cock twitched. _Nase._ He returned to suckle at her nipple again, taking it lightly between his teeth as his tongue stroked lightly against its tip. "17-9."

"15-7."

 _You're so beautiful._ His other hand fumbled for her left breast, and he ran his thumb across the taut skin. "18-9."

"18... 18-- oh!" She gasped as Iijima licked again, and he felt her shiver. "18-9-- no, 18-6."

He couldn't listen to that anymore, not if he wanted to wait, and he really, really didn't. "10-17," Iijima gasped, hand reaching down. "Nase, may I?"

"May... you what?" she asked, head lifting. Her eyes finally focused on him. "I told you not to stop."

He didn't answer, hand reaching down instead. They stared at each other until Iijima's hand cupped the warmth between Nase's legs and he begged her wordlessly for permission.

Nase looked away, and her cheeks seemed to darken. "16-17," she said softly.

Was that consent? "17-17," he said, fingers tentatively exploring beneath the bubbles. He could feel a warm slickness mixing in the water. A spike of heat shot up his arm and down his spine. His cock twitched again, and he took a breath, then slid a finger through the slickness. His fingertip brushed skin.

Nase gasped, eyes wide. They met Iijima's for a heartbeat. "17-18," she said, and closed her eyes, body tensing. "Be gentle with me."

"Tell me if you don't like it, all right?" He moved, lowering himself, feeling the water rise again to envelop both of them in warmth. His finger pushed through slickness, and then found a little bump. He stroked it experientially. "16-... 17?"

Nase moaned, and then stopped, cutting herself off as she attempted to back away. "Haven't you been there before?" she asked.

"I haven't," he said, not sure what 'there' she was referring to, not daring to ask. He stroked again, wanting to hear that moan once more.

She stopped moving back, and Iijima could see her squeezing her eyes shut tighter as she bit her lip. "16-18," she said, breathing shallower.

She shifted, and Iijima felt her thighs moving a little further apart. What was the board like now? He gently rubbed the bump again, and quested further--he could feel where the warmth grew hotter, and he wanted to touch Nase there. "15-16," he said.

"15-...18."

Her eyes remained closed beneath him, but her chest was moving, and she was breathing faster. His finger dipped into a crevice he couldn't see, and he pressed it in slowly and carefully, wriggling it gently. He didn't want to hurt her. "18-17."

Nase didn't stop him, but her head had turned to one side. "8--oh--8-17," she said, a little brokenly.

The words went straight to Iijima's groin. He bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, and the pain was enough to distract him a little. "13-18," he said, forcing his eyes closed, finger delving a little deeper. He pulled it back a little, and then pushed inwards again, brushing the bump.

"Oh--"

Iijima felt Nase constrict around him, and he moaned with her. "Nase," he said softly. _You're so beautiful._ "Relax," he said, pushing his finger further into velvet heat.

"14-18," she said, and squeezed around his finger.

Iijima clenched his jaw as his cock throbbed. Oh heavens, he had no idea what the board looked like anymore. "10-15," he said, going towards the middle. At least there weren't any stones there--

Nase shifted beneath him, and Iijima gulped at the sudden change as she pulled herself off his finger and then pushed him down. Now she was straddling him, and her jaw was set in a way that triggered alarm bells in Iijima.

"Nase, what are you--"

"14-16," she said, and Iijima's eyes widened as she reached backwards. He felt fingers encircle him, and he nearly hit his head as he tipped it back, arching up with a hiss, freezing. "Nase!"

Her grip tightened. "Move, Iijima."

"Don't, you'll--"

"That's the plan. _Move_ , Iijima."

His hip thrusted upwards as he groped wildly in his mind for the board and moaned. "8-15."

"6-17," she said, and she tugged her fist upwards.

"15--" he gasped, biting his lip hard, tensing, his hands gripping the side of the tub. "Nase, please, stop!"

"15-what, Iijima?"

"I don't know, 15-14!"

"14-14." Her hand moved down and up.

"15-13," Iijima gasped through the haze of pleasure, beginning to lose track again. He tried to rise. "I can't--"

"4-12," she said, one hand pushing him down, the other pulling up on him.

Iijima groaned, closing his eyes. This wasn't how things were supposed to go--he was supposed to be the one giving her pleasure, not the other way around. "Nase, please, I--"

"Forfeit?" Her hand let go.

"No!" He stopped fighting her. "13-14."

Nase's fingers wrapped around him again, and she resumed her stroking. "12-17."

If she wanted to do this, then of course he would let her. He tried to wait, and worked on imagining Kuwabara-sensei, but Nase's fingers reminded him insistently of their position, and all Iijima could see was sparks before his eyes. "12-18," he gasped, closing them, then changing his mind and staring at the ceiling instead. The gasp changed into a moan as Nase's grip tightened.

"12-15."

"13-15." _Please let her continue. Please let there be no stone there. Please let her continue. Please let there be no stone there..._

"11-17."

Nase's thumb was rubbing the bottom of Iijima's cock now. He moaned. "11-18, Nase, please stop, I'm going to come, please stop, please..."

"11-15," she said, and picked up the pace, watching Iijima closely. "Do it, Iijima."

"11-- Nase, I--"

" _Do it_!"

He couldn't, not with her looking at him like that, but then Nase twisted her wrist a little, squeezing him _right there_ , and Iijima jerked, stiffened, and cried her name brokenly as the water clouded around her fingers and his shame.

*   *   *   *

Nase let go when Iijima's head slumped back. They sat that way for an instant and an eternity before Nase swished her hand in the water slowly. The underwater cloud began to spread, and she pulled away from it. "Are we going to continue sitting here?"

He shook his head, still breathing hard, and watched as she pulled the lever for the stopper upwards. The water began draining out, and Iijima reached for the showerhead, hoping to do his part. "I'll rinse you off first," he said, getting to his feet unsteadily. He had to lean against the side of the tub for balance, but he wasn't going to leave Nase with all the work.

She let him spray her with the warm water, her back turned to him, and then got out of the tub as Iijima rinsed himself off.

When he turned the water off, Nase had already wrapped a towel around herself. Iijima listened to the echoes of the water draining out of the tub as he took the second one off the rack. The towels weren't very fluffy--he wasn't sure one would be enough to dry a person. "Here. For your hair."

She blinked, looking at it and then at him. "There are only two towels."

"I'll use them when you're done." He bit his lip and shifted from one foot to the other. He was cold, but he wasn't about to say that. "You shouldn't go to bed with wet hair."

"Iijima, you don't ha--"

"Let me take care of you," Iijima said, almost desperately. "I-- Nase. Please. I just-- That is..." _I'm supposed to be the man, but I couldn't even do what you did for me. At least let me make it up to you._ "Let me do this much."

She looked at him again, and then turned away with a sigh that Iijima wasn't sure whether to interpret as acceptance or resignation. It could have been both. "Do as you please," she muttered. He couldn't tell if her cheeks were pink.

Nase's hair smelled of the same unidentifiable fruit the bubbles had. She didn't say anything as Iijima rubbed soft brown hair tentatively between folds of cheap cotton. "Am I doing this too hard?" he asked.

Nase shook her head. "It's dry. Let's go before you catch a cold."

Her hair was still damp. "I'm fine," he said, and moved the towel to another part of her head.

She pushed his hands off her head, and thrust the towel against him. "Don't make me wait, or I'll go home."

He hoped she was joking, but he ran the towel over himself quickly, not caring if he wasn't completely dry. It would dry itself later, anyway--he didn't want Nase to go. She was under the sheets by the time he joined her, and he paused beside the bed. "May I...?"

"Yes." She kept her eyes off him and moved over a little.

Was it because he'd come in the water? Iijima eased himself gingerly between the sheets, suddenly unsure. Did she hate him for that? "Nase, I--" He paused. Would she make good on her threat to leave if he apologized again? She wouldn't... would she? "Look, I--"

"You haven't finished your move."

Iijima froze, stricken with fear. It had never been easy for him to remember a game away from the board, and after what had just happened, how could he? But if Nase could do it, then he should be able to, right? What had it been? 11--no, 12? Where were the stones? He couldn't see the stones, any of them. "I'm sorry--I don't remember the board anymore. Don't leave," he pleaded. "If it really matters to you, I'll work through it somehow again, just give me a few minutes, but I don't want you to leave. You've done so much for me-- Let me--" He reached across the sheets.

She sighed, her hand meeting his halfway. "Just stop. It's okay."

"No, it's not," Iijima said. "You haven't yet, and I'm supposed to make sure you do."

A wave of exhaustion hit him, and he hesitated. Why was he so tired? They hadn't even done anything yet, and he'd only come because Nase had--

\--but he'd come. And unlike the other times, safe in his bedroom, tissues at hand and bed two steps away, he couldn't just go to sleep like he'd always done. Iijima tried to stifle his yawn, succeeding only in turning it into a hiss between his teeth. _Dammit, stay focused! It's only chuuban!_ "I--" He covered his mouth, mortified, and then promptly yawned again, exhausted.

Nase sighed. "You can't even think straight right now."

Iijima closed the distance between them and buried his face in her hair as he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't go home." He could smell her faintly beneath the sweetness.

"We haven't paid for the night."

"I'll do it," Iijima said, and then yawned again. Nase gave him a _look_ and he quickly got out of bed, pulling his wallet out from where his pants lay folded over the chair. Had he done that, or had Nase? He couldn't remember, but it wasn't important right now. He checked the control panel, pushed the button to extend their stay for the night, and then fed the machine the correct number of bills.

Back between the sheets, he yawned once more, unable to stop himself. Nase stirred beside him, and he grabbed her, arms tightening before she could pull away. "Please, Nase. Stay--" Another yawn. "Stay the night. I'll make it up to you when I get some rest. I'll work on remembering the game and we can continue it later. Just--" Yawn. "Nase."

"You'll sleep through the night and snore," Nase said. "Weren't you the one who forfeited the game?" She twisted in his arms, but then settled down, her back pressed against his chest. "If you wake me up for no good reason, I'm going home."

"Thank you," Iijima said, and he clung to her. _I love you._

As her breathing evened, he drifted off, exhaling softly into her still-damp hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Round 6 of Blind Go. Author ramble [here](http://ann-applecore.livejournal.com/46760.html), and [comments on my fic archive](http://apples-for-me.livejournal.com/49462.html) are also particularly illuminating.


End file.
